1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus which use capacitors charged to high potentials for generating thrust and, more particularly, to an improved apparatus using a two dimensional, asymmetrical capacitor to which a high potential is applied.
2. Background of the Invention
It is well established in the literature, that a force or thrust may be generated by a capacitor charged to a high potential. Although there are different theories regarding the basis for this phenomenon, there is no dispute that a force is generated by capacitors under such high voltages. However, the thrust generated by such high potential capacitors has been minimal and thus this phenomenon has had very limited practical utility.
In the above-identified application, there is disclosed a capacitor module system for creating a thrust. The system includes a capacitor module comprising a first conductive element having a cylindrical geometry; a second conductive element which is axially spaced from the first conductive element and which is of a geometry having a smaller axial extent than the first conductive element; and a dielectric element disposed between the first conductive element and the second conductive element so as to form the capacitor module. A high voltage source, having first and second terminals connected respectively to the first and second conductive elements is used to apply a high voltage to the conductive elements of sufficient value to create a thrust force on the module to thereby induce movement thereof. As disclosed in that application, in preferred embodiments, the first conductive element can comprise a solid cylinder or a hollow cylinder. The second conductive element can comprise a disk, a domed element, or a tip at the end of a dielectric rod. The system may further include a plurality of circumferentially disposed, spaced dielectric rods which interconnect the dielectric element and the second conductive element.
Although the asymmetrical capacitor module described in the preceding paragraph has worked well in the laboratory, one potential disadvantage or limitation thereof is that there is some tendency to arcing between potential surfaces. More generally, there is a need to further improve the module construction to enable use thereof for atmospheric propulsion and for propulsion in space.
In accordance with the invention, an asymmetrical capacitor module is provided which affords important advantages over those disclosed in the above-identified application, particularly in the areas of performance, weight reduction and arcing between conductive surfaces.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a capacitor module system is provided for creating a thrust force, the system comprising: a capacitor module comprising a first conductive element having a first geometry; a second conductive element axially spaced from the first conductive element and having a geometry of smaller axial extent than the geometry of the first conductive element; and a dielectric element disposed between the first conductive element and the second conductive element so as to form the capacitor module; and, a high voltage source, having first and second terminals connected respectively to said first and second conductive elements, for applying a high voltage to the conductive elements of sufficient value to create a thrust force on the module inducing movement thereof, the second conductive element having a diameter substantially equal to that of the first conductive element and being of a shape defining a plane as viewed in axial cross section while being of reduced weight compared with a copper disk of the same diameter and shape.
In one preferred embodiment, the second conductive element comprises an insulator including a plurality of conductive elements therein.
In another preferred embodiment, the second conductive element comprises a circular conductive wire member.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the second conductive element comprises a cup-shaped conductive member having a recessed central portion.
In still another preferred embodiment, the second conductive element comprises an annular conductive member disposed within an outer dielectric annulus. Advantageously, the second conductive element further includes a central disk-shaped dielectric member.
In one preferred implementation, the first conductive element is of a cylindrical shape.
In another preferred embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a central dielectric support strut for supporting the second conductive element in spaced relation to the dielectric element.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a capacitor module system is provided for creating a thrust force, wherein the system comprises: a capacitor module comprising a cylindrical dielectric member having an outer surface; a first conductive element disposed on the outer surface of said dielectric member and having a cylindrical geometry; a second conductive element disposed on said dielectric member in axially spaced relation to said first conductive element so as to form the capacitor module and having a cylindrical geometry of smaller axial extent than said first conductive element; the dielectric member extending axially beyond the first conductive element at one end of said dielectric member and extending axially beyond said second conductive element at the opposite end of said dielectric member; and a high voltage source, having first and second terminals connected respectively to said first and second conductive elements, for applying a high voltage to said conductive elements of sufficient value to create a thrust force on the module thereby inducing movement thereof.
In an important implementation that reduces arcing, the dielectric member includes a window therein between said first and second conductive elements.
In one embodiment, the dielectric member includes first and second parts, the first conductive member being disposed on the first part and the second part comprising cylindrical end member joined to said first part and said second conductive element comprising an annular conductive member recessed within said second part. As above, in this embodiment, the dielectric member preferably includes a window located between the first and second conductive elements.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a capacitor module system for creating a thrust, said system comprising: a capacitor module comprising a first conductive element having a first geometry; a second conductive element axially spaced from said first conductive element and having a geometry of smaller axial extent than the geometry of said first conductive element; and a dielectric element including a first frusto-conical portion disposed between said first conductive element and said second conductive element so as to form the capacitor module, said dielectric member including a further portion having an outer surface on which said first conductive element is disposed; and, a high voltage source, having first and second terminals connected respectively to said first and second conductive elements, for applying a high voltage to said conductive elements of sufficient value to create a thrust force on said module inducing movement thereof.
Preferably, the further portion of the dielectric member is of a frusto-conical shape.
In one embodiment, the first portion of the dielectric member comprises first and second frusto-conical portions joined end to end.
Advantageously, the second conductive element is of a frustoconical shape.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in, or apparent from, the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof which follows.